


The First

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, I'd do a better summary but I want to go to bed, Infidelity, Kinktober 2019, M/M, One Night Stands, Virgin Kink, it's smut what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 10 - Virgin KinkFor a long time Tony has admired Loki from afar. He now finds himself alone with Loki for the first time.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this probably two or three years ago, decided I hated it, and didn't pick it up again until fairly recently. I did a bit of nit-picking but I left a lot of things the same, for old time's sake.
> 
> There's a bit early on where Tony implies that Loki's almost too young for him, even though Loki's 18 and Tony's 24. It's a bit confusing, because there's a lot of fic where much bigger age gaps are treated as less of a big deal, and comparatively six years isn't much. BUT I think that generally, in the real world, there's a point where barely legal feels a little sleazy if you're not also barely legal. And 24 isn't barely legal anymore. I hope that makes sense.

Tony’s first thought on seeing Loki, somewhat unashamedly, was just how much he wanted to fuck him.

He was tall, had an amazing ass, and legs that went on forever. Raven-black hair, in such a contrast to his pale skin, with cheekbones so sharp they could cut, and a pair of enchantingly vivid green eyes that lit up with the smallest smile.

But he was eighteen. Tony was twenty-four, which perhaps could be overlooked if it weren't for the fact that he was also Thor’s little brother. Quarterback Thor. More-muscles-than-brains Thor. Could-put-someone-in-a-coma-if-he-wanted-to Thor. So somehow Tony managed to back off. It wasn’t like Loki was the only person worth getting into bed anyway. Plenty of men and women were out there. But it was hard not to shy away from the fact that when Loki was in sight, those people seemed to suddenly fade from Tony's mind.

About a semester in Tony noticed Loki hanging around some guy more often than not. It was nice that he had a friend - though it wasn't like Tony was paying any especial attention - but more often than not Loki seemed to be alone. Tony was pleased he had a friend. Loki was smiling more. But then Tony saw them walking down the street holding hands. He even saw them kiss once.

He tried to not let it bother him. It was just one incredibly handsome guy. There were plenty of men, plenty he'd already been to bed with and plenty he'd yet to. It didn't matter if Loki had a boyfriend or not. It was hard to ignore however when he was invited to one of Thor’s parties (courtesy of his roommate Steve, who was on the same football team) and saw the two making out I’m the corner.

“Does Thor mind his little brother doing that?” Tony asked Steve. Steve looked over in their direction, slight shock registering on his face.

"I guess not," he said slowly.

Tony made an irritated sound. He eyed them for a moment before turning back to Steve.

"Well, Steve, I think it's time we found you a girl for tonight," Tony said to a protesting Steve Rogers, throwing his arm around his shoulder. “And two for me,” Tony added, laughing at Steve’s appalled expression. 

* * * 

Sleeping around was a good distraction and to be perfectly honest many other conquests had caught Tony's eye. Unfortunately Fandral and Loki seemed constantly on his periphery. Once or twice he swore Loki eyes met his causing a pleasant shiver go down Tony's spine. Still, Loki haunted him when there was no one else around, and his mind was free of thought: every inch of Loki oozed sex. Imagining him naked, all smooth pale skin against striking black hair, those devilish lips caught open in a moan, trembling under Tony’s touch…Tony had never been one for a virgin kink but the idea of being the first to take Loki was intoxicating. It was so perfect in his mind. It was hard to stay uninvolved, but in an act of self-control that Tony ought to be commemorated for, Tony didn’t use Steve's friendship with Thor as a way to peek into Loki’s life.

Instead he stayed home and worked on idle projects. It was during one of these instances that Tony heard a knock on the door. Lazily Tony got up off the couch as the knocking grew frantic. Opening the door, he was surprised to find a wide-eyed Loki in the doorway.

"Is Steve here?" Loki asked, looking a little unnerved.

"Uh, no, he's not." Tony paused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just got into a fight with my boyfriend and he kicked me out of his car, and I knew Steve lived here -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up there. He kicked you out of his car?" Tony stared at Loki with disbelief.

Loki smiled humourlessly. "Yes, he does that sometimes."

"Wow. That's kinda crazy. But hey, if you want, you can come in and wait for Steve, or whatever." 

Tony waited what felt like an age before Loki responded with a bare 'thanks'.

Tony moved aside to let Loki in, taking a moment to check out his frankly perfect ass before following him into the lounge. Loki looked around, hardly unable to notice the huge flat screen TV, and all the luxuries Tony’s flat had.

"Take a seat," Tony told him, indicating a large sofa. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine." There was a pause. "My name is Loki, by the way. You haven't asked."

"Oh, right, sorry. And you know who I am already, I'm guessing, so, that's that evened out."

"Yes, Tony Stark. Everyone knows who you are." Loki's eyes sparkled with mirth, like he was telling a joke that only he was privy to. 

Tony sat down next to Loki. He'd never been that close to him before. Damn, he looked good. Not a hair out of place, and those cheekbones. Loki even smelled nice - sandalwood and a hint of citrus. Tony put his arm up along the back of the couch, relaxing into the cushions.

"Probably not my business, but does your boyfriend kick you out of his car a lot, or...?"

"No, not really." Loki lightly frowned, a little pensive, avoiding Tony’s eyes for a moment. "We've been having a few disagreements lately, let's say." He paused, then looked straight at Tony. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, if this is to do with relationship advice, I'm really not the best person to talk to."

Loki chuckled. "Well, I thought this might be something you could...ah, help me with."

Tony stayed silent. His heart was thudding in his chest and he didn't know why. He leaned in. "What's that?"

"Well, I've been with my boyfriend for a few months now, but we've never actually been together."

"Been together?" Tony repeated raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"We haven't had sex," Loki said bluntly. "I suggest it, and he just doesn't seem interested. I don't understand it."

Tony swallowed nervously. "You're not underage, right?"

Loki laughed. "No, no. I'm eighteen. But I don't understand. He won't give me a reason, and..." Loki bit his lip, and Tony's eyes were immediately drawn to them. He noted how insanely kissable they looked, how soft he imagined they'd feel against his own...

"Well, I don't know what his problem is," Tony said, snapping back to reality,"If you were my boyfriend, I'd be all over you."

"Really?" Loki asked in evident disbelief.

"Hell yeah. Look at you," Tony said, finding an excuse to check him out, "you're fucking gorgeous. Your boyfriend's an idiot to pass you up."

"Is this what you say to all the boys?" Loki asked, trying to inject humour into the conversation. Tony could sense that Loki wasn't used to being complimented.

Tony shrugged. "Sometimes the girls," he joked before looking earnestly into Loki's eyes. "But I'm being serious. I don't know what his problem is, but it's definitely not you."

Loki broke eye contact, instead focusing on his hands on his lap. He wasn't shying away from Tony - not really. He was uncertain, but not rejecting Tony's advances. Tony knew if he played his cards right...Well, he'd see how far he could get.

He re-positioned himself, arm further along the back on the couch, his body facing more towards Loki.

"It's a real shame," Tony said with a sigh.

Loki looked up, frowning slightly. "What is?"

"That you can't have sex because of your boyfriend...Even though, obviously, it's something you want." He spoke off-handedly, fishing for a response.

"Who said I can't?" Loki said, perking up. "I don't have to do everything he says, he doesn't control me."

Grinning, Tony leaned in closer. "Yeah? Why don't you put your money where you mouth is?" His eyes flicked down to Loki's lips.

It was fascinating to watch the feelings that passed over Loki's face - surprise, uncertainty, maybe a flash of guilt - before settling on curiosity. He smiled deviously, eyes seeming to sparkle. Loki leaned forward, drawing their faces closer together. Tony's heart picking up pace. There was something gloriously awkward, exciting, before their lips met. 

It was tentative at first - he could sense Loki's uncertainty - but Tony deepened it, his hand coming up to gently cup Loki's head. It was languid then a small moan came from Loki, opening his mouth. Tony seized the opportunity, tongue breaching Loki's soft lips and tasting him - delicate, somewhat sweet, like honey.

Loki suddenly broke away.

"I'm..." Loki started, swallowing nervously. Tony waited for more, but nothing more came.

"Do you want to stop? 'Cause we can stop if you want."

Tony could see conflicting thoughts pass over his face. He waited a moment, aware at his own selfishness at not caring that Loki was weighing his own fidelity.

Loki shook his head. "No. Keep going."

Tony went back to kissing, now tugging on Loki's shirt. Loki stopped and raised his arms up to let Tony pull it off him. He threw it to the floor and marveled at Loki - he was thin, flat-chested with smooth pale skin, devoid of hair. He wasn't buff or muscular by any means, but he looked fit. Tony drew his hands across him, watching as Loki trembled slightly.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Tony said, noticing Loki flush at the compliment. He drew his thumb and passed over one of Loki's nipples with a ghost-like touch. Loki let out a hushed moan. Tony smiled. He touched him with more pressure and Loki bit his lip, head dipping back with fluttering eyelids.

"Wow, you're really sensitive."

"Shut up," Loki snapped.

"Hey, it's not like it's a bad thing. It's really hot."

Loki didn't look convinced, as though it was something to be held against him. Tony continued before noticing Loki moving his hips slightly in look for contact. Tony could see how hard Loki already was and tried to hide a smug grin. He made for Loki's belt, hands unclasping the buckle.

"No."

Tony looked up at him, scared he'd been moving too fast, that this was already over. He prepared to apologise when Loki continued. 

"You first. I'm not getting naked while you're still wearing clothes."

"Okay, sure," Tony said, pulling off his t-shirt. He stood up to undo his belt, the buckle clanking, before yanking it off himself and tossing it aside. Loki watched him with attentive eyes. His interest seemed to pique once Tony took off his underwear, his cock jutting out.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked in an effort to cut the tension. Loki swallowed nervously, wide eyes meeting Tony's. He nodded.

"Come on, babe. Let me see you," Tony urged, coming back to the couch. He kissed Loki's neck, trailing kisses down to his shoulders. "You're so beautiful, I want to see all of you."

Loki stirred. "Not here. In your bedroom."

"Okay," Tony said, getting up and leading Loki away from the lounge. It was a short corridor that they went down, Tony opening one of the doors, briefly apologising for the mess. He closed the door behind Loki and started making out with him again, insistent and needy, as his hands made short work of unclasping Loki's belt. Loki pulled down his trousers, then his boxer-briefs, releasing his erection. Tony took his hand down and palmed it gently, letting his thumb coming up to caress the head. Loki breath shuddered.

"You're so hard, Loki. This just for me?"

Loki let out something between a whimper and a moan. Tony smiled and increased the pressure of his hand, finally coming to stroke Loki's length. Loki's breath started to fall heavy. Tony wondered how close Loki already was.

"T-Tony," Loki moaned.

"Yeah?"

"I-I...I want you to fuck me."

Tony felt his cock twitch. He'd dreamed about this, and the words had actually come from Loki's mouth.

"Is that okay?" Loki asked. Tony realised he'd stayed silent.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I just need to find lube, and condoms..." Tony released his hold on Loki's cock and wandered to his bedside drawer. He felt almost dizzy with excitement, heart-pounding at what felt like a hundred miles per hour. Tony opened his drawer and took what he needed. He paused, and felt resistance to the question, but he had to: "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I am sure. I want you."

Shit. Those words were driving Tony crazy. Part of him just wanted to push Loki on the bed and take him then and there, but he wasn't an idiot. Of course Loki would need a lot of preparation. It was his first time...wasn't it?

"Alright, lie on the bed for me."

Loki obeyed. Damn, Tony thought to himself. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Tony took a generous portion of lube, warming it with his fingers, before putting some at Loki's entrance.

"Might feel a bit weird," Tony warned Loki, before pushing a finger inside him. He was tight. "Relax a bit, okay? I'm going to take care of you."

"Okay," Loki murmured back.

"And touching yourself might make it a bit easier."

Loki nodded, and started to slowly stroke his own cock as Tony stretched him out, two fingers quickly replacing one. By the time three were in, Loki looked flushed, his breathing quick, and Tony was finding it increasingly difficult to be patient. In fact, once he'd rolled the condom on he started being concerned he wouldn't be able to last that long.

"Alright," Tony said, "anytime you want to stop, just say so."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I mean...this is your first time, right?" Tony asked. He wanted to hear it, he wanted to know for certain.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I want, and I want you to fuck me right. Now."

Tony didn't need anymore encouragement than that. He slowly pushed his cock inside Loki, inch by inch. He was the first, Loki's first, and somewhere in the back of his brain he wanted to be the best he ever had. The one that Loki couldn't help but compare everyone to - and everyone else would fall short. That when he was alone at night, it was Tony's cock that he'd imagine inside of him, not anybody else's.

He moaned as he leveled out. He pulled back, then started to fuck Loki slowly. He was so fucking tight, he felt so fucking good, and the image before him - Loki, on his back, enraptured, gasps and moans falling from his lips - it just drove Tony on further. He was fucking Loki faster, trying to hold back, trying not to come or lose himself completely in the moment. Loki's hands were clasping at the sheets.

"You have no idea how good you feel," Tony said, breaths falling heavy.

Loki moaned. "Y-your cock -"

He didn't finish the sentence, but the sentiment was pretty clear.

Tony grasped Loki's hips and decide to change angle, deliberately aiming for the spot he knew would drive Loki crazy. He knew he hit it when Loki gasped, then seemingly unable to stop, moaned short and loud - Tony's name beginning to enter into these exhalations of ecstasy. Tony clenched his teeth, not wanting to give in to the urge to achieve the climax his body so desperately cried out for.

"You keep doing that - fuck - and I'm going to come -"

Loki tried to shut his mouth, and keep the sounds from exiting, but it seemed impossible because barely moments later they poured out with renewed vigor.

"Touch yourself, babe. I want you to come first. I want to see you come for me."

Loki obeyed, his hand barely stroking his cock before it spilled over, shooting white ropes of come and covering his own stomach. The sight of this - this debauched, lust-consumed man before him - sent Tony over the edge. His whole body tensed as he climaxed, feeling so engulfed in pleasure that everything else seemed to wash away, everything except Loki.

When it was over, he withdrew and fell beside him on his bed. His breaths were haggard, as were Loki's, and Tony could see where Loki's hair had stuck to his face from the sweat. Loki had relaxed onto the bed, face flushed but awash with contentment. Tony stood up and got rid of the condom in a bin near the door.

"Good?" Tony asked, looking from his upright position to Loki on the bed.

Loki pushed himself up to lean on his elbows. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need an answer to that question?"

"Touche." Tony's eyes fell to Loki's chest and the mess thereon. "I'll get you a towel."

He left the room with a budding grin, walking past the lounge to open a closet with racks of sheets and towels. Tony grabbed one. He made his way back to his bedroom and threw it towards Loki. Loki fumbled with it before wiping the come off his chest, Tony meanwhile pulling his underwear and trousers back on.

"So, this is just staying between us, right?" Tony asked as he did up his belt. "You're not going to fess up to your boyfriend?"

"No, of course not," Loki responded. He was scanning the floor for his own clothes.

"Good."

Loki stayed quiet as he got up and gathered his clothes. His eyes remained distant as he redressed.

"I'm not sure when Steve's coming back. Could be a while," Tony commented idly.

"I think I'll just get an uber. Thank you for...your hospitality," Loki said, his body a little stiff.

Tony felt kind of bad for pushing him out but it was better than Loki get any ideas about this being...well, more than what it was.

Tony led Loki out the room, letting Loki pick up his shirt and throw it over his head and shoulders.

"I'll see you around," Tony said.

"Yes...I'm sure."

Loki's gaze met Tony's for a moment - the intensity of it catching him off guard, making him feel like he was something being studied. Then the look was gone, replaced by a smile. It was the same smile Tony had been entranced by from a distance, stirring something within him, and he almost felt an urge to stop Loki from leaving, to tell him 'hey, why not stay a while longer?'. But Loki's hand was already on the doorknob. Tony watched as Loki opened the door and left, not quite sure what had just happened. He shrugged and went back through the lounge.

When Steve arrived back he decided not to mention Loki. It'd be better if no one knew they'd even met.


End file.
